A Zexion Love Story
by Ella Soliel
Summary: ABANDONED!When Amy Reed, 16 year old girl turns into a Nobody and is taken to the Organization, she finds love with the guy she hates most- Zexion.  Rated T for language and relationship levels not made for the kids! ABANDONED! message for finished story
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Ella Soliel! This was originally on my Quizilla account, and I am putting it here too. My style of writing will change as we go along, because I learned different and better ways to write stories.

**Description: When Amy Reed, 16 year old girl turns into a Nobody and is taken to the Organization, she finds love with the guy she hates most- Zexion.**

* * *

Back Story/ETC. Of main character;

Looks: Dark brown hair, red eyes.

Personality:Hard to get to know,sarcastic,sometimes rude.

Story: She was just a little girl when her family was killed by unknown causes,and Amy was the only survivor. She hated everything after that. She used to be so happy about everything, but when her family died, her happy attitude went upside down. The only thing that made her happy was watching people suffer,and _she_ had to cause it. One day as a teenager, Amy was attacked by Heartless. She could've fought back,but her life was boring she decided that if she died then she could stop making other people suffer,and that'd make their lives easier.

**Story Start**

Chapter 1: Explaining

Amy's POV(point of view)

_I don't understand why I didn't die._ I thought to myself in my room. I looked outside my window and watched an ambulance carry away 2 bloody bodies. _They're wasting their time._ I thought as I smiled when they carted the bodies into the ambulance and drove away. "If only I had caused that." I huffed and busted my window. My hands had cuts on them, but I didn't care. Ever since I had died and came back differently, I've had powers. I grabbed a squirrel from the tree by my window, and watched as my cuts healed as the squirrel died. I dropped the animal and laughed, "That was fun!" I enjoyed making others suffer pain and humiliation. I often insulted people on the street and watched their friends laugh at them. And pranking people for no reason but to make me feel better. I never felt fear, in fact ,now that I think about it ...I never feel anything. _My life sucks. _I complained as I looked in my mirror. My red eyes were redder,and my brown hair got darker after that day a few months ago.I remember what happened;Small black creatures were in my room.I was so bored with my life that I just sat there as they attacked..._So weird_.I thought and went to sleep.

The next morning I didn't bother getting breakfast.I sat in my room when I suddenly got the strangest feeling,that someone was going to confront me. _And I don't know them! _My blood red eyes were filled with anger at the thought of an unknown person wanting to talk to me,when I hate people liking me,or even wanting to talk to me.I quickly put my sweater on and walked outside, then went to the park and sat on a bench. _Just rain for more than one day!I like the rain._ I sighed in my head and saw a couple walking in the park._Perfect timing, morning will have something good in it after all_. I thought and grabbed a frog from the pond in front of me and took off my wristband,then made a slingshot with my left hand. I laced the poor frog on it and flung it on the woman's head."AHHHH!"She screamed and ran away. The man was shocked and went after her. _Not so fast,loverboy! _I thought and smiled as I grabbed another frog and flung it to him. He freaked and ran. _What a baby_..I rolled my eyes and sat back on the bench,and got the feeling that someone,or some_ones_ were on their way to talk to me. _You people don't give up,DO YOU? _I asked of no one and jumped into the tree above me."Where's that Nobody?"A boy's voice asked.I looked down,two hooded people were below."Mansex is gonna kill us if we don't find this chick today."The other figure said.I couldn't help but snicker. _Whoever he's talkin about must be their boss!HAHA!What a joke!_I laughed in my head and covered my mouth and climbed onto another tree and crawled away."What was that?"The first voice asked and looked up.

* * *

Yes, this story is about a year and a half old. Now, before you CU people start blabbing about grammar, I have to tell you that every time I save the website deletes some stuff. So it may or may not look wacky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! My style of writing will change as we go along, because I learned different and better ways to write stories.**

**Hope ya like!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Spying

still Amy's POV

_Good thing I moved when I did._I thought and stayed there in the tree."Was it the Nobody?"The second voice asked."Hello?Anyone there?We're not gonna hurt you."The first voice asked."Unless you don't agree to come with us."The second voice said."Axel,now who would come out of hiding after someone says THAT?"The first one asked."Well we'll find her,and we'll bring her anyway."The one I'm guessing is Axel said._Hey,I'm not STUPID,I know how to fight._I thought."What if she fights?"The first one asked._Yeah see,first boy got SOME sense._I thought."She's only been a Nobody for a month or so,what could she possibly do?"Axel asked."I don't what does she look like again?"The first one asked."Somethin about red eyes and dark hair."Axel said._I'm the only girl within 500 miles that has red eyes._I thought and listened on the conversation more eagerly."Well that can't be many girls could have red eyes?"The first one asked."Who cares?Maybe she's cute."Axel said."Stop thinking of hitting on her,and start looking for her.I don't wanna get in trouble."The first one said."Roxas,calm ,she's just a girl."Axel said._JUST a girl?JUST A GIRL?_I thought and jumped from the tree and landed safely on the ground.I could feel my eyes getting filled with anger at the comment."What makes you strangers think you can call a girl,JUST a girl?"I asked.I had my hood on,so they couldn't find out I was probably who they were looking for."Who'r you?"The one named Roxas asked."None of your business!Who are you people,and what do you want with this girl?"I asked."None of YOUR do you need to know?"Axel asked."Maybe I know who this girl is."I said."Really?Where is she?"Roxas asked."Who are you?I promise I'll tell you who and where she is if you at LEAST tell me that."I said,my voice truthful and like it was a second ago."I'm Axel,got it memorized?"Axel asked."What are you,an idiot?I already knew that.I've been in that tree for a while."I said."Number 13,number 8."Roxas said and first pointed to himself and then to Axel."From Organization 13."Axel said."Well what do you want with the girl?"I asked."Hey,that wasn't the deal!"Roxas huffed."Well then no deal."I replied."Alright!We were sent here on a mission to bring her back to our headquarters and make her join the organization."Axel said."Well you CAN'T make her!"I said." tell us where and who she is."Roxas said."She's here."I said."WHERE?"Roxas asked."HERE!"I said."Who?"They were confused."ME!"I said and showed them my piercing red eyes that were wide and full of hatred for them._They aren't getting me so they DO get me,they'll have to fight._I thought."Wh-whoa."Roxas said and stepped back along with his friend."Well?Fight me!I think I'll lose,but you won't win easily!"I admitted and grabbed my wristband and put it into a slingshot on my hand." are you gonna do with that?Shoot us with a rock?"Axel asked,unimpressed."What kind of idiot do you take me for?"I asked as I pulled it back and a little bit of fire appeared."So you control fire?"I asked Axel."H-huh?"He asked,surprised at my ability."I can take anyone's power from power is fire."I said and let it go and the two hooded figures ducked."Oh yeah,'What could she possibly do?' you said!"Roxas stated.I pulled my slingshot back and it made some light." can make 's cute."I said and hit them both with it."HEY!"Roxas said and pulled out two weird looking weapons."Keyblades maybe?"I asked."Yeah."He snapped and came at me with eyes went wider and I jumped into the tree and stayed Axel set the tree on fire!_These two aren't really want me to go with them._I thought and jumped off the tree and put my wristband in my pocket and ran."HEY!GET BACK HERE!"Roxas called and they chased after me._Where's the safest place?_I questioned and then ran into a gutter before they could get closer to me.

* * *

So, what will happen now? Review if you want, but u dont have to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My style of writing will change as we go along, because I learned different and better ways to write stories.**

**Hope ya like chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Insults

still Amy's POV

"Where'd she go?"I heard Roxas were right near the gutter entrance I used."THERE!"Axel pointed down to me.I ran quickly down the path until I saw a bunch of rats._ these could be useful._I reasoned."I never thought I'd have boys chasing me!"I laughed,then I smiled and picked up some rats,taking away their life to heal killing around 7 rats,I could hear footsteps getting closer.I took out my wristband and prepared to they grabbed me from behind._You bastards._I admired them though."You way to capture me though."I said as they dragged me through a black swirly thing._Black swirly hole of DOOOOOOMMMM!_I laughed to ended up in a round white room with 14 chairs."Hey,there's this new thing!Greatest thing since sliced bread!"I said cheerily."It's called color."I said,my face dropped to its usual hatred."We got the girl."Axel said and pointed to me."No shit,dumb ass."I said."I liked her better when she was in the tree...Don't ask."Roxas said to the hooded people on thrones and went to one of his with Axel."Do you know why you're here?"Someone asked."Because the tooth faerie said she need a favor,and that I had to c-OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE!"I started snickering."Wait,wait,waaaaaiiiit!Now I remember.I'm supposed to be in this organization,because I'm a Nobody."I all took off their hoods."Wow...pink hair,blue hair,white hair,red hair..."I said,still with my attitude."THERE'S THE COLOR!"I said sarcastically with a smile."YOU have red eyes."Axel said."Yeah,wanna know why?"I asked."Sure?"He replied,more like asked."Because I was BORN that way!Damn,you people are slower than it took for me to be nice."I mumbled."You aren't nice."Roxas said."EXACTLY MY POINT!DIP SHIT!I got insults for all of you!And why the hell is there 14 of you,if it's 'Organization 13'?"I asked."Um...typo?"A girl with black hair said and shrugged."Anyway!Are you a girl or a dude?I haven't seen a boy with pink hair since some gay dude wanted to be 'different'!"I laughed at the pink headed guy...or girl?The others started snickering."And the amount of gel you use in your hair every day,must make gel companies go out of business!"I told Axel."And YOU!What's with the blue hair?Loose a bet?"I asked the blue haired member."HEY!BLONDEE!"I called to Roxas."What do you want?What insult could you have for me?"He asked."The Backstreet Boys called,they want their band-boy back!"I was enjoying for when I insulted them, anyway."And usually I don't mess with girls,BUT HELLO?Was your mom a beetle?WHAT ARE THOSE GROWING OUT OF YOUR HEAD?"I asked a blonde girl."Oh,we can't forget about over here!"I pointed to the girl with black some more insults were thrown around,I had one person left to insult!He was reading,not paying attention to anything that was going on."HEY YOU!"I ignored it."HEY YOU!WITH THE FACE!"I sighed and looked at me._Well he's a cutie!_I noticed."What?"He asked."Nothing...nothing at all."I said."WHAT?"Every other person in the room asked."No insult?" "No rudeness?" "NO NOTHING?"They asked."SOMEONE likes Zexion!"The blonde girl 'll see who's laughing!I laughed and took out my wristband and aimed it at her."I'm shivering with non-existent fear!"She I smiled as I pulled back the slingshot on my hand and let it hit her."So you control 's pretty neat."I said and put my wristband smiled,"I like could be friends."She said."Sure."I shrugged."Who's the boss around here?"I asked."That would be me."The white haired one said."Sheesh,so you're the one my buddy Axel said was Mansex?"I asked."I hate that girl."Axel was snickering,besides the one who was reading;Zexion."I'll join your damned organization.I have 4 friends already!"I said."More like one."Roxas said."Nah!You,beetle girl,,and the red head pyro!What are all of your names BTW?"I asked."Btw?"Axel asked."BY THE WAY!MAN YOU'RE SLOW!"I said."I'm Xion,number 14!"The black haired girl,a.k.a. ,said."Hi!"I said and all introduced Zexion wouldn't even look at jerk.I thought and used some fire to slingshot to his I did,he moved himself and his book out of the way._Sneaky little bastard.I don't how you dodged that without even looking._I thought.I was mad now.I was glaring at looked up and then quickly looked down at his book."Hmph!"I huffed and put my wristband away."Bookworm!"I spat and walked off._So annoying._I thought

* * *

**Yeah, I ACTUALLY used BTW in there. Gosh, how old was I when I wrote this? I'd say two or three years ago! Review if you want!**


End file.
